Thor Ragnorok
by Fez Tesseract Psycho
Summary: so i started writing this a while ago and i never published it. i will write more chapters if you ask.


Once upon a time, there was a little boy called Loki. He lived on Asgard with his father Odin (King of Asgard), his mother Frigga and his brother Thor, or so he thought…

When Loki grew up he found out, through a crazy battle in Jotunnheim, that he was adopted, Odin wasn't his father, Laufey (King of Jotunnheim) was. His name tuned out not to be Loki Odinson, but Loki Laufeyson. As you would expect he totally freaked out and did some rather absurd things. He made Thor destroy the Bifrost, pretended to die twice, got an army of Chitari, attempted to assassinate his adopted father, tried to conquer Midgard (Earth), killed his biological father, stole the Tesseract, served time in a call inside the Asgardian dungeons and betrayed Thor(once more).All this in the space of about two years.

After Loki faked his death, for the second time, he returned to Jotunnheim, presuming that he could claim the empty throne. But, imagine his surprise when he arrived in the Jotun palace, turned the corridor to the throne room to find a teenage girl on the throne, staring into space.

''Who are you?'' exclaimed Loki ''what are you doing on doing on my throne?''

''Queen Lori, of Jotunnheim,'' replied the girl, oddly calm ''you must be Loki. Father said you would come eventually to retrieve the throne.''

''Father?'' queried Loki.

''Laufey. He also told me that you wouldn't know that you had a sister'' Lori explained.

''Sister? Oh, I thought I was an only child'' thought Loki aloud. ''WAIT! If you're my sister, why didn't I know about you beforehand? Must everything be kept from me?!'' Loki's voice had risen so loud now that Frostgiants (the people of Jotunnheim or Jotuns) began to emerge from the shadowy corners of the throne room.

''Perhaps we should go somewhere a little less conspicuous, wher you can shout discreetly, outside maybe? ''Lori offered weakly, glancing nervously at her subjects, wondering how much they had heard.

''No!'' roared Loki ''I want my answers right here, right now!''

''Fine,'' she sighed reluctantly ''what would you desire to be knowledgeable about?'' He observed her, out of the corner of his eye, urgently shooing away he people with a strange gesture.

''Why, up until this event, did I not know of your existence?'' he requested bluntly.

''Well, Father did plan to tell you afar he had killed Odin, for you feared the discovery would distract you from the subject at hand.'' She reported with an inch of sadness in her voice ''but then you killed him'' she stated frankly, whilst glaring at her brother, as if to drill her hate into him.

''I am sorry about that'' he pleaded with little effort ''I was only trying to win Odin's pride''

''Oh, I know all about that'' her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Is that why I never saw you after?'' he guessed, sounding sincere for the first time'' where you too angry at what I'd done to communicate?''

''Yes,'' she admitted softly ''every Jotun was and is. You must strive to do something special to make them think otherwise, but I'll let you ponder on that one for a while. In the meantime, would you like to join me for a meal to discuss what we've been up to?'' He tried to find a hint of malice or deceit in her voice to detect if she was still angry, but upon only hearing kindness and a touch of warmth, he relaxed.

''She seems as though she just accepted me for who I am. She is very trustworthy very quickly if she did.'' Loki thought to himself ''I wonder if it's because we're siblings or if it's in her nature.'' They then proceeded to consume a vast meal, whilst relating their most fascinating of adventures. Once the meal had concluded Loki spotted a shadowy figure approaching from the doorway. He stated this to Lori, who swerved round and called out:

''Cery darling, I thought you were going to join me for lunch''

''I was, but I heard your brother was here'' snarled Cery, making Lori grimace. Cery proved to be a girl around the same age as her.

''They must be friends I suppose,'' mused Loki inside his head ''odd that she never mentioned her by name.''

''Loki, this is Cery, my Chief Adviser. Cery, this is Loki, my brother'' Lori introduced ''Now do try to get along, the fate of Jotunnheim depends on it.'' This last bit was issued with a dramatic flourish.

''Oh, how cliché'' Cery retorted. She then turned to Loki and stated: ''She gets carried away quite easily and is extremely loyal, rather fast, often to the wrong sort of people.'' These facts seemed to make Loki uncomfortable and he began to shift in his seat. Lori noticed this and felt it her duty to finish the squabble unfolding in front of her.

''I was just telling Loki earlier how if he wants to earn our trust he must do something truly out of the ordinary.'' She told Cery ''Do you have any ideas?''

'' Why don't you harm the Asgardians? Frostgiants hate them'' offered Cery '' you don't have to wage a war exactly, merely harm their pride. Only, try to succeed this time.'' you could slice the sarcasm in her voice with a sword.

''Hmm…'' deliberated Loki ''Thor has just gone to Midgard, therefore Odin is alone. I could go, disguised as a guard, tell him I found my corpse on the Dark World, bring him there and kidnap him.''

''Why is Odin by himself?'' Lori questioned ''Is Frigga away?''

''No. While I was in the dungeons, Malekith (the leader of the Dark Elves from the Dark World) tried to invade Asgard and capture Thor's girlfriend, that Midgardian, Jane Foster. Upon failing he stabbed Frigga to death.'' A single tear trickled down his cheek as he recalled the tale.

''Oh dear!'' Lori gasped ''I'm so, so sorry to hear that. I know what a wonderful women she was and that you loved her dearly.'' Her grief for Frigga's demise paralleled her anger at Loki for Laufey's extinction, Loki detected.

''So…'' drawled Cery, completely ignoring Lori's reaction to Loki's narrative. ''When will you be conducting this plan of yours?''

''Well, someone could visit the Dark World at any moment and ruin the scheme, when they don't discover a body, so I best be off presently.'' He voiced, then turned to Lori ''you don't mind? It won't take long.''

''Its fine'' she replied ''do what you must, but may I ask, what do you intend to do with him once you capture him?''

''Well, I need you to trust me, you don't like him, you have him.'' answered Loki.

''Hmmm…'' she contemplated. ''What happens if we get caught?''


End file.
